


Filthy - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing, Dirty female protagonist, Filthy, Forced Bathing, Grime, Other, Stink, Waxing, Women forcefully cleaning another woman, commission, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: An woman who hasn't bathed in year and who finds hygiene a waste of time is forcefully cleaned by a group of coworkers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from DA. Will be two parts!

“It sounds like you have all the necessary qualifications, and at such a young age! As of now, we'd love to hire you for the secretary position. Would you be willing to start Monday, Ms. Sarah?”   
“I'd love to!” the woman exclaimed.   
“Great. We look forward to seeing you then.”   
The boss of the insurance company Sarah had applied to hung up, and Sarah felt quite pleased. She had mostly been winging it, but the phone interview had went very well. She was in need of a job, unfortunately, unable to live any longer off of her money for college. She wasn't one for socializing, and especially being a part of a job that required a lot of social interaction, but money was money, and her rent needed to be paid. There was really little to lose, much to gain.  
When Monday morning came, she woke early, looking herself over in the mirror. She looked great. She was ready for this. Ready for some money. She dressed in long sleeves, covering herself well. She wanted to make a good first impression.  
Driving herself to the office, she arrived about ten minutes until opening time. The building wasn't too large, which gave her hope it would be an okay job to start. So she parked, smiled big, and stepped in.   
There was a lady sitting at the front – more than likely a temporary fill in until Sarah was trained. When she saw Sarah, she took a double take, eyes wide and gawking. This made Sarah feel a bit proud, for no matter why she looked at Sarah that way, she was still paying her attention.  
“Hello!” Sarah began as she stepped up to the secretary. The woman visibly recoiled in her chair, her face scrunching up. Sarah glanced around the lobby, long hallways on either side of it. Only two other people were out of their offices, and they, too, looked at her. Some mumbled between themselves, but Sarah had no interest. “I'm Sarah Hays! I was hired as the new desk clerk.”  
As Sarah spoke, the woman at the desk gasped, then held her breath, saying nothing. She then nodded subtly, holding up a finger, but saying nothing. She stepped away, the people of the office still looking over Sarah. She stood proud, quite excited to learn her new job.  
The original desk clerk stepped back from the hall and waved Sarah in, so she followed. Inside was another woman, her desk having a stand that said “Laura Steele, Branch manager”. Sarah sat down in front of her. She was a tall, larger woman. She looked to be in her fifties.   
“Ms...Hays?” the woman said.   
“Yes, m'am!”   
“You are the Ms. Hays with whom I spoke on the phone?”  
“Yes, that's me!”   
Sarah had experience in this field and had a good personality, and that is what sold her the job. She was proud of that.  
“Well...”  
Sarah shrugged, but laughed. When she laughed, both the desk clerk and Laura scrunched up their noses. It was in this time, Sarah recognized how clean and pristine everything looked. The office was dust free, organized, and the woman smelled of pretty perfume and dressed in crisp clothes.   
“Okay...” Laura trailed, typing away on her keyboard. Her fingernails were painted and long, clacking away. Sarah just shook her head lightly.  
“Well...welcome to the branch. Uh...we're going to train you...in the back, at first. For a week, then put you up front.”  
“I'm fine with that!”  
“...Great. Go...to the back hallway, find Misty, and talk to...her.”  
“Sure! Thanks!” Sarah said, hopping up, bobbing her way down the hall. Misty's office was at the end of the hall. Misty was young and pretty. Just as clean as the rest. When she saw Sarah, she looked puzzled.  
“Hey, I'm Sarah Hay's! I'm the new front office secretary!”  
Misty burst out laughing.  
“Ha, good one. Who put you up to that?”  
Sarah stepped back a bit, put off by the remark.  
“What?”  
“You're the new secretary? The new person to represent our company at the front?”  
“...Yes?” Sarah asked.  
Misty sighed, laughing more. She then dialed a number on her phone, ignoring Sarah, which she found quite rude.  
“Hey, was it you who sent this lady to me? This is a joke, and a weird one at that. What? No joke?” she began to whisper? “What? Really?”  
Sarah waited some more, standing in the doorway, biting her chapped lip. She was a bit frustrated now. She was a worker, just like the rest, and deserved respect. Her cleanliness had nothing to do with it.  
Misty hung up her phone, and sighed.   
“I apologize for mistaking you for a joke. Please, sit down at the desk in the corner.” In the corner was a desk with a computer, a big label “TRAINING” on the front of the computer's tower.   
“Welcome to Hill's Insurance company. We work our best to make the insurance process easy for customers.”  
As Sarah walked by Misty, Misty gagged, waving her hand in front of her face. She didn't even try to hide her disdain with Sarah, and that pissed her off even more. These were the people who interacted with customers?  
“I'm the assistant manager. I do all the training. It's really an easy job, but the company demands a week of training before hitting the floor. Insurance is a tricky business.”  
“Of course. I'm ready to be as good of an employee as possible.”  
“Well, you have a ways to go,” Misty said pointedly.   
“As do we all,” Sarah laughed. She was ready to rock the company and the employees.  
So training began and was simple. At one point, Sarah needed help with the scheduling program, and Misty had to walk over to her and stand over her, using the computer to fix an error. She held her breath at times, and eventually just stepped back.   
“Look, I'm sorry, but you stink.” Misty spat, stepping over to her desk and spraying perfume she took from her purse.  
“That's rude,” Sarah grunted. How dare she? Sarah was as human as anyone. This was the natural way of humans. Dirty, filthy, letting the Earth run its course. She hadn't bathed in YEARS, and intended to keep that going. She tried to cover herself, to hide it. But they still couldn't mind their own business.  
“...You're right. Ignore me,” Misty sighed, sitting at her desk. She sprayed more perfume and then chewed a piece of gum. Sarah was now a bit stubbed up. She just wanted to learn and work. She was a good worker, and her cleanliness had nothing to do with it.  
Finally, lunch came. She hadn't packed anything, but there was a small fast food chain across the road. So she went in and ordered her meal, everyone in the place all eyes on her. In some ways, she liked that attention. Everyone looking at her. She stood out, big time, and was always noticed. But what she didn't like was people being rude. Making comments. Telling her how to live her life. It was HER life.   
Once she had her food, she walked back to the office and to the break room, where three other women were sitting. They all gawked at her when she walked in, muttering among themselves. Sarah ignored it, sitting at the table next to them to eat her food. They all, quite quickly, moved to another table. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
“You act like I'm an alien.”  
“More like a swamp monster,” said one of them. They then giggle.  
“Would HR like to hear about your comments?” she asked quizzically. They all shut up quite quickly, eating in silence and leaving. Sarah took her time; she had an hour lunch break. Once done, she belched and went back to her office with Misty.  
The rest of the day went by quite quickly, Misty refusing to go anywhere near her. The other staff gawking. She was ready to go home and sit on her couch, relaxing and watching television. And that was what she did, feeling confident in herself. If the women didn't like her, that was their problem.   
The next day, she came in, and began her training again. Misty's desk had been moved further away from Sarah's, and Sarah just found it amusing. She found Misty's perfume to be overbearing and it choked her. Perfume was such a waste of money. Who decided people needed to smell good?   
She trained some more, learning to work the phones and transfer people over, understanding the system on the computer better. She felt a bit more confident than yesterday, and Misty kept any snide remarks to herself.   
Sarah had packed lunch this time and went into the break room. Only two of the three women were there this time, and they looked quite pissed with Sarah this time.   
Two of the three girls from before were in there. They gawked again. It was beginning to get on Sarah's nerves. She was trying her hardest to learn and do the job right. But they weren't having it, so Sarah had a decision. She went home after work and conemplated.   
The next morning, she dressed in dress shorts, a very short sleeve shirt, and put her hair in oily strings around her shoulders. They would really know the true meaning of Sarah's potential.  
She walked in, and the fill in desk clerk's jaw dropped. She shook her head but said nothing to Sarah. So Sarah walked past Laura's office, who noticed her. She called for Sarah, who stepped into the office proudly. Her skin was lighter than the hair on her legs, so the tangled mess showed. It was dark and wiry. She hadn't shaved in who knew how long.  
“Shorts can't be worn here,” Laura quickly said.  
Just as she said that, another staff walked into the office, wearing shorts, asking Laura about some paperwork. When the staff left, Sarah scowled.  
“Short's can't be worn?” she questioned.  
“Well...only in increment weather..”  
“It's 95 outside today,” Sarah added.  
Laura pursed her lips and looked away.  
“Alright, then,” was all she said, shooing Sarah away. She slammed the door to her office behind Sarah. Sarah then went to Misty's office. She was on the phone, but at the sight of Sarah, quickly got off, slamming it.  
“Nope. I'm not doing this anymore. I can't stand my office smelling like a used toilet anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're ready to work up front. Just go and leave me alone.”  
“I don't know half the things I need to do!” Sarah bargained, but Misty shook her head aggressively.  
“You'll figure it out. I did.”  
“That's not fair.”  
Misty shrugged.  
“I don't care. Go.”  
So Sarah walked back up the hallway, Misty also slamming her door. Sarah went to the front office and told the fill in clerk she was working. She questioned the training but Sarah just told her to talk to Misty about it. So she sat at the desk and began her work. Anyone who walked by tried their best to ignore her, even if she said something to them, or greeted them.  
Lunch came and she was feeling a bit down. What a rude office. She hadn't even had any customers yet to show the office she could work.  
At the break room, were two women.  
“Listen,” one spoke as Sarah sat down. She scrunched up her face. “You have GOT to clean yourself up,” the woman demanded.  
“And who are you?” Sarah asked.  
“Tammy! And a lot cleaner than you.”  
“Mind your own business, Tammy,” Sarah said, starting to eat her lunch.  
“No! It is my business when I have to smell you when you're even fifty feet away. You stink, like, worse than the landfill in the county. I'd rather live in that place than smell you.” This woman hardly knew Sarah and was being a bitch, quite frankly. Sarah still ignored it.  
“Your elbows look like charcoal.”   
“Maybe I'm too poor to afford a shower and hygiene products.” She really tried her best to cover herself. She wasn't trying to be offensive. But if they can't mind their own business, then she would show them what for.  
“Then come to my house and shower! Just for god, do something. I can't stand working around a filthy skank.”  
“Then quit. Being clean is such a dumb concept.”  
The two woman scoffed, Tammy holding her hands out in disbelief.  
“How? It's what everyone does. It's normal. It's what you're supposed to do!”  
“I don't care if everyone does it. That's not my criteria for doing anything. It's such a waste of time and money. In the time you bathe and brush your teeth, I'm studying, working, and doing things that are productive. Like, instead of spending my money on expensive grooming products, I'm buying things I like. Donating money. Such a better way to spend it.”  
“Being clean isn't even that hard. Just go to the dollar store and get stuff.”  
“Every dollar counts, Tammy.”  
“You are a hopeless bag of garbage.”  
“Mind your own business, before I go to Laura.”  
The girls just laughed again, disbelief present on their faces.  
Sarah ate, really considering telling HR on their bullshit personalities. Her hygiene was none of their business, but they acted like they were the greatest things since God.   
Sarah went back to training again, irritated, and short with Misty. Misty didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care. Sarah knew she just wanted her out of her office and to have her peace again, and quite frankly, Sarah wanted to be up front already.   
The day ended, Sarah went home and slept most of her time away. She did her best to pep herself up before work the third morning, telling herself she was great.   
It helped. She knew she was great and had better ways to spend her time than bathing. How disgusting, wasting water like that. She was so furious with them.   
The next day, she came in and took her seat at the front. Though, as she did, Laura came to her and asked to see her in her office. Sarah followed her, and Misty was sitting inside with Laura.  
“Listen. We've had complaints about offensive odor and other hygiene issues. We're going to need you to go home and clean up or we can't have you here.”  
This upset Sarah a bit, but then she remembered something in her training. She had to go over the employee handbook, and nothing said anything about hygiene.   
“It's not in the rules, so I don't have to do it.”  
“Look, we can't allow you to represent our company if you're not fit.”  
“I am fit. I have the experience and the personality. That's why you hired me.”  
“No employee wants to interact with someone like you, though,” Laura admitted, and Misty nodded.  
“You can't fire me or send me home. I know my rights here. I've read the rules. If you do try to fire me, or send me home, I'll be calling up the company ladder until I find someone to get YOU fired. I am here to do my job, and you're not letting me. I'm sick of it.”  
Laura seemed off put, glancing over to Misty. The two said nothing more, then shooed Sarah out to go do her job. So she did. A customer finally arrived, and at the sight of Sarah, stuttered talking about an incident that had happened with their car. Sarah assured them she could help them and would be happy to, but they asked to speak to someone hire up. Sarah disliked this, but made her calls. Nobody was available to help, though, and she told the man that.  
“You could come back later.”  
“This is an insurance claim, I need to do it as soon as possible.”  
“Then let me help you!” she insisted.  
The man sighed heavily, handing Sarah the paperwork. She helped him quickly file the claim, and then he left. As she did her usual paperwork, Tammy walked by the desk and stopped, crossing her arms and leaning upon it.  
“I got my nails done last night. Would you know anything about that?” she teased, flashing her French tips to Sarah.  
“Thankfully, no,” Sarah said. “They'll just chip and be a waste of time anyway.”  
“Okay, but could you at least clean under our nails?”   
Sarah flashed her nails. They were uneven, broken, chipped, and had black dirt tucked away underneath them. Her hands were calloused, too, leading up to her charcoal elbows.  
“Nah,” was all Sarah replied.  
“That's just disgusting. You handle paperwork. You touch things other people touch.”  
“And? Everything is dirty. Door knobs. Rails. You name it, it's dirty.”  
“You're gonna' get sick.”  
“I really don't get sick often. I've never called off in all my life of working.”  
Tammy shook her head and just walked away.  
Another customer came in, an older woman. She had a claim, just like the man before, and came to Sarah with an attitude.  
“I was just rear-ended. I need some service now!”  
“I can help you,” Sarah offered, standing up to greet the woman. The woman sneered.  
“No, I need REAL help. Someone competent?”  
“M'am, I'm trained and know exactly what I'm doing.”  
“I don't want someone who can't even brush their teeth to help me.”  
Sarah gasped at that, but she knew she'd risk losing her job if she were rude. So she sat down and made phone calls. Laura answered, but said she was busy. Sarah explained the situation, and then Laura seemed more eager to help the woman. So she asked Sarah to send her back. This satisfied the customer, with Sarah again sitting there upset.  
She went to her lunch again, with another woman, Betty, sitting there.  
“Oh, look, it's the garbage man.”  
“Give it a break,” Sarah demanded. This time, she sat right across from Betty instead of at her own table. She opened her mouth wide, gave a greeting, breathed heavily and even coughed in Betty's directions.   
“That's fucking gross,” Betty hissed, leaping back, grabbing all her belongings like a dragon over treasure. She sat at the table farthest from Sarah, who just smiled. She had just gotten a whole table to herself, and quite easily.  
Tammy stepped in again.   
“Good on you not going near her. She smells like the plague,” Tammy said to Betty. Betty just nodded.  
“You know, you go to the mall or department stores, and they have all these perfumes with weird names that you can't even find in nature, with high price tags. Like, 'Lost embrace' was a smell I saw once. What does that mean? And why does it cost $100? You're telling me you approve of spending money on that?”  
“No, I approve of taking a bath at least once a month.”  
“I've not had a bath in five years.”  
Both of the woman gagged.  
“How can you stand the feeling?”   
“I feel comfortable, honestly,” Sarah said, shrugging, stuffing another bite of her food in her mouth.  
“You're eating with those hands! Those dirty nails and the grime! That is so gross!”   
“I've not brushed my teeth in the same amount of time, too. I realized being clean was way too much effort a long time ago, and now take a lot of pleasure in embracing the dirty and free time.”  
“Your elbows, too. Like, some lotion would fix that.”  
“I hate the way that stuff smells, and it's so greasy. Also overpriced.”  
Sarah held her arms out to the women, pulling her short sleeves up. Under the light of the lunch room, the layers of dirt and grime were quite highlighted. There were dark splotches, greasy looking spots and peeling dirt, it was so bad. The girls recoiled looking at it.  
Sarah even peeled a small fleck of dirt off from the layers, flicking it to the floor and smiling. She then tilted her head back and itched her neck, more flakes falling all over her shirt.  
The two women sighed, but quit arguing with Sarah, eating and muttering among themselves. Sarah was beginning to embrace who she was in the company and was not bothered by their nit picking behavior. She knew who she was. She did the job well, and that was all that really mattered.  
As she went back to her desk, Laura again called her back to her office.  
“We've had two customers complain, Sarah,” she began.  
“That's not my problem. I tried to help them with their claims,” Sarah said. “They didn't want me.”  
“No, not about that. About your hygiene. They were quite offended. That can affect our business.”  
“That's a dumb thing to complain about. I did my job, Laura. What more can I do?”  
“Bathe? Shower?”  
“Absolutely not, and I don't want to hear about this anymore. As I said, I know my rights here.”  
Laura again just kicked her out of the office and told her to get back to work. So she did, finishing out her day and returning home. She ate dinner, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked as if she bathed in pure vegetable oil or lard. Her teeth were yellowed from plaque build up, and her lips were crusty and chapped. Eyebrows unkempt. She was Sarah Hays, and she was proud of it.  
So morning came. It was raining heavily. Sarah took it slow on her way to work. Outside the building, she tried to run in to avoid getting wet, and stepped into a huge puddle. Her shoes were soaked, so when she came inside, she immediately took her shoes off to dry. One of the office ladies walked by and shook her head.  
“You have to have your shoes on!” she assured.  
“They're wet as can be. Soaked. Socks, too. You're telling me you want me to wear nasty, wet socks and shoes and risk getting like, pneumonia or something? I sit behind the desk anyway. What could go wrong?”  
“I just don't agree with that,” she whispered to herself, walking by.  
Tammy came by, too, and gasped, giving a loud, “Oh, no!”   
“Ever had a pedicure?” she asked. “Your feet look like they're burnt, of my god.”  
“They feel fine. Hard, calloused. I can stand and work long hours thanks to them.”  
Tammy bit her lip and tensed up as Sarah walked barefoot along the carpet, her dirty, dry feet clinging to the carpet.   
Laura came barreling down the hallway.   
“You have to have shoes on, now! Or I'm sending you home!”  
“It's not in the---”  
“This is a hazard to Hill's company because if you step on something sharp, you could sue!”  
“Why would I sue? I'm taking my shoes off. I accept that responsibility.”  
“Shoes, now!” Laura demanded. Sarah rolled her eyes and put them on, but only long enough to get behind the desk. She then took them off again, letting them dry. She wasn't going to get sick because they didn't like her feet.  
There was a meeting called, the company to be closed for an hour. The meeting room was small, and nobody wanted to sit next to Sarah at first. Though as seats filled, some had to. Perfume was sprayed and someone offered everyone gum. Sarah didn't take any, but sat proud between everyone. At once point, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms back, revealing arm pit hair so large and tangled that it looked like a jungle. The stench of her armpits permeated the air, and some people gagged, others covered their noses. She knew they were cowards and were not living to their full potential.  
Laura started off the meeting with basic stuff. Numbers, claims, new employees – though she skipped over Sarah – and other things. Finally came a part that made Sarah quite mad.  
“We will be implementing a new policy that involves cleanliness of the workspace and employee. This is to keep our customer satisfaction, and employee satisfaction, high.” She also went on to discuss a new dress codes for the company. They would be implemented in a month's time. Some people looked over at Sarah, but she ignored them. If she had to, she would just quit and go somewhere else. It would be their loss of the job, not hers. She would graduate school soon and have a degree, anyway, and would be too qualified to work with them.   
She went home again, a bit frustrated, but enjoyed the rest of her night off. The next day, she came into work and was asked by Laura to work somewhere else in the office, as her skills were needed. Her office was in the very back of the building, in a small, cramped room, and she knew what they were trying to do to her, but did not protest. She needed the money right now, and didn't care too much to be around people.  
She worked on some paperwork and minded herself. She then heard commotion outside, and found out that there was a small office party going on in the break room, with cake and candies and other good things. So she finished up her current paperwork and went to her lunch break. Everyone was inside the office, sitting around, eating sweets and drinking soda, talking to each other. Most of them went quiet when Sarah walked in, though, and a few even walked out. Sarah went to go get herself a piece of chocolate cake, but Misty insisted she get the piece for her.  
“I'm an adult, I can get it,” Sarah assured her, but Misty was already cutting it, getting a scoop of ice cream next. She then poured Sarah's drink for her. Sarah hated this, but took a seat at a crowded table. It was not long before the employees left the table, leaving Sarah alone to eat her food. She ate it all with her hands, no form, shoveling it into her mouth. Some gawked, but nobody said anything.  
She wanted more when she was done, and the room was nearing empty, so she went to to the cake and cut herself a piece. A staff went behind her to get a piece, but another one stopped him, telling him that he saw a fly land on the cake. Sarah had a feeling he was lying. They were going to toss the cake, but she asked to keep it for herself. They insisted a fly had landed and it was no good, but she said she didn't mind, and figured a fly wasn't going to kill her.  
Once done with the break, she went back to her office with the cake, sometimes shoving big pieces of it in her mouth. Crumbs were all over her desk and keyboard, along with some icing. She needed paperwork from someone up front, so she stepped that way, covered in crumbs, face caked with icing, and her fingers still covered as well.  
At the front, there were two customers. Laura attempted to call for Sarah as she came by her office, but Sarah ignored her. She had work to do and figured Laura was just going to complain about her stench more. It was Tammy working in the department she needed, and she asked Tammy for the paperwork.  
“Look, just let me take care of this. Please, just step away from my desk, you smell bad.”  
“You smell bad to me, too. That perfume smells like a grandma.”  
“At least I smell good.”  
“As I said, not to me. Please just give me the paper work so I can do my job.”  
Just then, as customer came up to Tammy. Sarah gave a big smile to them, and they did not smile back, ignoring Sarah and talking to Tammy about some claim or something. They spoke for a while, but Sarah waited. She needed that paperwork.   
“What...is that smell?” the customer finally asked, wafting air away from her face. Tammy gave a glance to Sarah, but Sarah just shrugged.  
The customer then looked over to Sarah, sniffing loudly.  
“It's you. Oh, my. Are you okay?” the customer asked. Sarah nodded.  
“I'm great.”  
“You may have stepped in some doggie doo,” the woman suggested. Sarah looked down at her shoes, and saw nothing.  
“My dear, you need to wash your clothes or something.”  
“It might be the garbage,” Tammy said, trying to not upset the customer.  
“Oh, no, it is definitely this woman. It's so obvious. Look at her!” The customer pointed to her elbows.   
“Crusty as can be. And all that hair! You look like a gorilla”!  
“Rude,” Sarah interjected.  
“I'm sorry, but I'm just speaking the truth, dear. I want you to do better. I try to worry for people, you know.”  
“I'm fine, though,” Sarah assured her, shrugging. The customer shook her head, finished her conversation, and walked away.  
“Look, just stay away when customers are near.”  
“Absolutely not. I'm an employee. I'm here to help customers. It's my job. I may as well not work here at all if I do that. Anyway, can I have my paperwork now?”  
Tammy handed her the paperwork, but then had a gleam in her eye, smiling.  
“Sarah, look, I think we've been on the wrong foot the whole time here. I think you're nice. You have a good work ethic. You're someone I do like talking to. I'd like to make up for her rocky start. Why not come over to my place this weekend? We'll talk, eat, watch something. Just...wind down from everything. If that's not too much to ask.”   
Sarah was taken aback, but seemed impressed with Tammy's new demeanor. She didn't think hard on it, nodding, smiling.   
“Sure! Tell me when and where.”   
So Tammy gave her the address and a time, and the two agreed on it. Sarah went back to her office and worked her, feeling a bit better about her situation. She did think it was strange, how quickly Tammy had changed her pace, but she figured it was never too late to change and be a better person.   
Laura came by and complained again that a customer had complained, but Sarah again shrugged. She was used to it by now, and still was able to work and do her job.   
She went home that day happy, excited or what the weekend would bring her.


	2. CLEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman who has never been cleaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of this commission!

At work, Sarah did her paperwork. There was another meeting, and Sarah was visibly ignored and the staff sat around her. There was a point they asked for feedback, and she held her hand up, the meeting room's lights highlighting her entire arm's dirt and grime alongside the hair that trickled up it. Then, armpit hair tried to be free from her short sleeve, and the stench permeated the entire room from body odor and years without deodorant. Everyone recoiled and made hisses of disapproval. Sarah just smiled, so proud of her years of effort. Whether it was good or bad, she was noticed by them. She even belched once, loudly, interrupting the meeting, but nobody had the guts to say anything to her about it.  
She used the bathroom after this, not bothering to wipe and not bothering to wash her hands. Another coworker was in there with her, and scowled at her for that. When she came out, she went to go eat lunch in the cafeteria, that same coworker in there. She gagged when she saw Sarah eating her lunch, spaghetti, without a fork, with her dirty, unwashed hands. Sarah just smiled a toothy smile filled with yellowed, ugly teeth, and the coworker walked out.  
Two staff came into the lunch room, whispering to each other that maintenance was in the bathroom. A toilet was clogged, and it smelled like death, apparently. Sarah just smiled big again, and when the women saw her ugly smile, they shook their heads, but sat down to eat their lunches, as far away from Sarah as possible. Sarah was becoming so proud with her appearance and her life. She lived just as she was supposed to!  
After her lunch, she was taken aside by the CEO and blatantly criticized for her stench, body hair and everything else. Sarah just shrugged. She was used to it, and didn't care if the boss liked her or not. She did her job, and that was all that she felt mattered. Beside, she had worked years for her filth. She'd do what she wanted with it.  
Beyond that, Sarah went to work and did her usual stuff. Everyone avoided her, as usual. Tammy of course reminded Sarah of their planned 'date' after work, and Sarah seemed quite excited. She was still unsure why Tammy had suddenly been so nice, but maybe she really did realize how wrong her ways had been. Sarah was as valid as anyone.  
Laura came in and immediately pinched her nose, shaking her head as she looked at Sarah. She slammed some papers on Sarah's desk.  
“This stuff needs done by the end of the day. Alright?” Laura said pointedly. Sarah looked it over quickly and then shook her head.   
“There's no way I can have this done by the end of the day, and I have things to do tonight!”   
Laura shrugged, still keeping her nose pinched.  
“Unless those things are bathing, I don't care. You're an employee here and you're going to do what I tell you to do, or you can go home and not come back.”  
“You're really bitter,” Sarah sighed.  
“Don't sigh. Your breath will flow all the way up the hallway.”  
Sarah held her head up high, crossing her arms, showing off the blackened dirt all on her arms. She smiled, her yellowed teeth very clear, unwaxed lip curling up.   
“Don't look at me like that.”  
“I'm an employee, and as such, deserve respect, too.”  
“I'm not going to respect anyone who can't even bathe. You look like bigfoot.”  
Sarah just rolled her eyes, scratching at her face, the dirt under her nails showing clearly. Her nails were all uneven, some overgrown. Her hair stuck in stringy messed around her face, greasy and slick in the bright office lighting.   
“As I've said, bathing and cleanliness are a waste of time. I have more important things to do. All that time wasted is time I can spend working. Making myself better.”  
“Or dying from illness.”  
“I'm in my early twenties. Ain't died yet.”  
“There's still time. Finish the paperwork or get out.” Laura turned and swiftly walked out. Sarah blew her breath out. She'd have to tell Tammy they'd have to reschedule, but she wanted to get started on the work immediately. Maybe she could finish it in time. She would certainly try.  
So she typed furiously, her long nails clacking against the keyboard. She sighed, sipped coffee, and even ate lunch at her desk. She belched loudly, leaned back, and sighed. This was all just tedious work that anyone could have done, but Sarah knew that Laura was just being bitter. She had not liked her from the beginning. But Sarah stood firmly on her beliefs about not bathing. She could work more. Do more. The other people were dumb. Clean. Sarah laughed at it.  
Tammy walked in after a while and smiled.  
“You still on for tonight?”   
“Maybe not,” Sarah admitted. “Laura just gave me a ton of paperwork. It might keep me here late. She said it HAD to be done today.”  
Tammy tilted her head and thought, then smiled.  
“I'll help. It's Friday. Easy day. I got you.”  
“You sure?” Sarah asked. She didn't want her problems to be Tammy's problems, but Tammy nodded.  
“Really. Give me half.”  
So Sarah handed her half, and she left to work on it. It was so helpful, that Sarah was done right at the end of the day, as was Tammy. So once the day was done, Sarah packed up and began her drive to Tammy's, which wasn't too far out.  
The house was very nice, and very clean. It contrasted with Sarah quite a bit, and she found it funny. Inside, there were quite a few other coworkers, all sitting around Tammy's couch drinking tea or coffee. When Sarah walked in, they all huddled up, ushering her to sit on the opposite side of the room. She found that rude, but was just grateful to be handing out with them.  
“So, Sarah. When was the last time you said you bathed? I'm interested in your lifestyle.”  
Sarah thought, then shrugged. “Since I was a teenager. I learned quite quickly that I hated it. I hated the way the water felt. The soap. I hated it all so much. Toothpaste tastes nasty. The brush feels weird. Shampoo makes my hair flaky. I hate it all. I love my life now.”  
The girls nodded as they listened to her. Some asked questions, but mostly, they listened. They offered Sarah coffee and she drank. It was about an hour in that things began to get a bit fishy.  
They asked if anything could ever get her to bathe. She shrugged. “Maybe a million dollars. But otherwise, no.”  
“Look, Sarah. We care about you. You work hard. You're motivated. You're a nice person. But you STINK. You are GROSS. Look at you. I can SEE the layers of dirt on your skin! You HAVE to bathe to keep working with us.”  
“I don't have to do anything,” Sarah shrugged.  
“Yeah. You can either get clean or get fired.”  
“Says who?”  
It was then Laura came around the corner and shrugged.  
“Says me, the boss.”  
Sarah was taken aback, and scowled.  
“What is this? Did you just drag me up here to bitch about bathing? How many times do I have to tell you people?”  
“You can tell us all you want, but we're done working with a garbage can.”  
“What?” Sarah said, standing, but she was shocked as all four of the woman leaped at her, all grabbing parts of her body. She tried hard to fight against them, but the four were stronger than her and didn't let go.  
“Fuck off!” she spat, and actually tried to spit on one of the woman, but the spit landed on the ground. Slowly, still holding their grasps on her, they drug her through the house, and down a long hallway. At the end was obviously the bathroom. It was very pristine and white. The women said nothing as they shoved her into it, slamming the door and locking it, pushing the towel rack right in front of it.   
Three of the women held her on the floor. She could breathe fine, but they held her by her limbs and lower back.  
“What are you doing?!”   
“We told you! We're fixing you!”  
“God, you STINK,” Laura said as she sat on her right arm.  
“Damn, you do,” Tammy hissed. Tammy then began to run water into the bathtub, checking the temperature.   
“I won't burn you,” Tammy teased.  
Once the tub was nice and full and Sarah had cursed more, the women began ripping her clothes off of her. They tried pulling them off nicely, but Sarah fought too much, so they took to ripping them off. This caused Sarah to fight more, but still they were stronger.  
Once she was naked, they kept her sprawled out. Tammy reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of something. She opened it, and the women began pouring it onto Sarah's exposed skin. It was a thick, white gunk that stuck to her skin. They covered it all over, then held her there.  
“What is this? Fuck off!” she again yelled.   
“Skin peel! Will take off some of that dirt!” Laura said.  
They let it sit for five minutes, talking to each other like they weren't just keeping Sarah hostage. Then slowly, they began to peel it off. It only took of a superficial amount of dirt, the white gunk now a dingy gray. Sarah's skin still obviously had layers upon layers of nasty dirt.  
“This is gonna' take more,” one of the four women said, and they tossed the skin peel into the garbage, lifting Sarah with a heave into the tub. She was a bit exhausted from all her fighting so she just let go for a bit.   
The tub was warm, but she hated the feeling of the water on her skin. It was nasty. And as soon as she was in the tub, it began to dirty a bit, but not much. The women gave a simple rinse to her for a few minutes, pouring water over her head and hair, making sure she was soaking wet, ready to be cleaned beyond recognition.  
Tammy again reached in her cabinet, pulling out two large boxes of wax.  
“We're going to need a lot for you,” she said, handing it to Laura. The woman opened it, threw the box on the ground and began placing it all over Sarah. Her legs, thighs and calves, her arms, under her arms, and even around her bikini area. Some was on her lips, and even her eyebrows. She was covered in wax by the time they were finished, and they let it set a few minutes, again chatting like nothing was happening.  
Then one by one, they placed the cloth over it and ripped. Sarah yelped at the first leg, her right. Then they moved up to the thigh. Then the next leg, up to the thigh, and the bikini area. That was particularly sensitive, but they made it quickly. Next were her arms, which were like a man's, they were so hairy. They ripped, up to the armpits, then her lip, which also stung. Finally, her eyebrows which took extra precaution and a pair of tweezers. They plucked for a few minutes, causing Sarah's eyes to water heavily. Without letting anything get past them, the women noticed she had started to grow hair on her chin even, and took to it with wax, commenting how gross and disgusting they found that. She even had back hair, and of course, they waxed it, too. No hair except the hair on her head went unwaxed or unplucked, and with each hair that was gone, Sarah felt a piece of herself go.  
The waxing hadn't been enough on its own, so they went over everything with a razor, quite carefully. Shaving gel, and of course a scrub to exfoliate her skin, which lathered nicely over her legs and arms, was swished away by the razor. They went over them a few times, until her legs were beyond smooth. Ultra smooth, clean, and pristine. The multitude of hairs and dirt began to fill the tub, covering it in a thin layer of slime and grime. It darkened, the hairs floating on top. The girls all cringed at it, but continued on their journey to make her cleaner.   
Next, they took a pumice stone from the sink and began to scrub at her feet. They'd use a sugar scrub on it to soften it, alongside some body wash, and then scrub a layer away, the area around her fee beginning to blacken. On top of the scrubbing, they were cutting her toenails, pushing the cuticles pack, and cutting more, cleaning underneath and buffing them. It took four layers of scrub to get the crust off her feet, heels and toes, until they were smooth and the crust of her feet rested atop the tub.  
They moved up to her elbows next, also spending extra time on them. She wanted to fight but was worried about getting hurt, so she let them. They would put scrub, then baby oil, and spend minutes rubbing away with the pumice stone, chunky flakes of skin rolling off of her. After each layer of scrub, they'd put one some lotion boy wash, to soften. Within quite an amount of time, the elbows were as smooth as her feet.  
They then went to her hands, which were calloused and hard. They scrubbed, oiled, and scrubbed, then worked on her nails, cutting them to be all even, cleaning the dirt from under them, pushing back the cuticles, buffing, oiling. The hands were silky smooth and the nails pristine by the end of it. By this time, the bathtub was a gross discolored mess, but they didn't want to waste time letting it out. They had far more to work on with this her.  
Her mouth was the next problem. They forced her down by her forehead and then held her jaw opened. She tried to close it, but two women's hands were stronger than her mouth, and it hung wide open. They used flossing sticks to begin flossing between her teeth, one at a time. So much disgusting food and other particles came out, the women had to hold their noses. They flossed three times, until nothing else came between her teeth. After the flossing, they took a toothbrush and scrubbed off all the yellow plaque. The scrubbed went over her teeth and cheeks and the back of her throat, causing her to gag. All the plaque fell off, the toohbrush's white bristles becoming yellowed themselves. They did this three times as well, until the teeth were white. Then they poured mouthwash in, and she tried to spit it out, but they poured more in, demanding they swish it. They forced her mouth closed and kept it that way until she swished for two minutes straight. She spat it into the tub, the mouth wash mixing with the dirt, then had a mouth whitening strip shoved onto her teeth. Again, they clamped her mouth shut. It burned a bit, but after a few minutes, they took it out, having her rinse once more with the mouthwash. Her teeth were white, glistening and clean, and she hated it, running her tongue over them. They were so smooth, and her mouth burned of mint.  
They put a bit of the sugar scrub on her lips, scrubbing until all the chapped skin came off. Rinsing, her lips felt very smooth, and her whole mouth just felt foreign to her.   
“Look at how good you're turning out!” Tammy said. “There's still a lot of work to do, but you're looking so _clean_, it's unreal. Didn't think it could happen!”  
“This is fucking wrong,” Sarah groaned. She hated this. She hated feeling clean. Her entire body felt so wrong.  
“You'll get over it,” Sarah shrugged.  
“You'll be the most popular woman at the office!” Laura teased. This pissed Sarah off even more.  
Her hair was next. It was greasy, and filled with mats. Upon further inspection, Sarah had a vivid lice infestation, and it was just pure luck Tammy had a kit from her niece some time ago. So they had to use the treatment, combing and combing for lice, pulling at mats and dirt in her hair. The comb was filled with white, dead nits, dandruff and flakes.   
The very next thing, naturally after the lice, was put conditioner in it, spending a long time brushing out the mats, pulling her hair out into long strands, brushing, more conditioner, and more brushing. Eventually, her hair was long and smooth, but still quite greasy, so they used shampoo and vigorously scrubbed at it, flakes and oil seeping into the bathwater. Eventually, they rinsed, and put conditioner in, rubbing it in, letting it soak into her hair, then rinsing it. However, her hair was still oily, and needed another brushing. So they brushed hard, pulling on her hair a bit, and then shampooed again, spending more time massaging into her hair for a few minutes. They rinsed, used conditioner again, let it soak, and finally rinsed it out. They all mentioned that they would dry it sometime later.   
One of the women could look up her nose and saw how gross it looked, snot and hair tangled together. She made the comment about it, and they worked on that next, the tweezers back again, pulling hairs one after the other, making her eyes water and causing her to yelp. The cold metal made her itch, and she sneezed a few times, snot flying, but the women cleaned it up immediately. Once satisfied with the hair, Laura shoved a nasal spray into her nose, spraying it harshly. Sarah gagged as the spray fell out of her nose, the snot falling out easily after all the mixing. She could finally smell all the perfume smells of all the cleaning supplies they were using on her.  
Sarah tried to fight, but was subdued quickly. Laura took a close look at her ears and noticed how waxy they were, and how much dirt was behind them. Using q-tips and water, she scrubbed the outer ear and behind them. They used a candle treatment, forcing her head against the side of the tub and lighting the top of the candle. She felt the wax draw out, and yelled at them for taking that from her. She could hear just find with it, even. They did this to the other ear, then swabbed again, cleaning out any more wax. Sarah hated it. She was slowly losing who she was to these women.  
Next was the soap, over here entire body. First, they again used the sugar scrub. At this, the most important part of her dirt, Sarah began to thrash, sloshing water over the women, their clothes and the floor. The women all recoiled at the filthy water coming near them and on them, Laura holding her nose for a moment. The women all complained heavily at this, but stayed upon their goal. Sarah cursed, too, trying to splash more filthy water on them in hopes they would leave her alone, and spat, but they ignored her, keeping her in the tub. Tammy began to pour more water in, a bit hot, saying it needed to be hot to get everything off of her. Once this was done, they took the rest of the sugar scrub and poured it out all over her body, scrubbing, their hands becoming dirty, the water beyond recognizable. They scrubbed for a long time, until a good portion of the layered dirt had came off. They rinsed her, watching the mix of sugar and dirt fall into the water, before they took a bar of soap. Again, Sarah tried to get out, but it didn't work, and they washed her entire body down with the soap, sliding it up and down her body. Afterword, they used body wash, again scrubbing up and down, all over her. Thighs, stomach, feet, hands, armpits, back, neck, face. All of it was covered in soap, before they rinsed her down, her skin shades lighter from all the dirt she had upon her. They even washed her genitals, scrubbing those extra well. Upon this, one of the women suggest giving her an internal cleaning down there, using a douche. Sarah HATED the feeling of it, cringing as they squished the liquid into her and it fell out. The women were satisfied with the cleanliness she was getting to.  
Once satisfied with everything in the bathtub, they drug her out, relishing in how awful the water looked. She was clean, but not finished yet. The women had to dry and fix her hair, and so they did, brushing it, blow drying it, and straightening it. They put in hair silk and leave-in conditioner which made it look shiny, clean, and silky, alongside smelling good. With her hair finished, they used deodorant, which smelled too flowery and foul to Sarah, on her underarms. They all agreed another skin peel would work to get anything else off, and so they held her, spread on the floor, and poured the white goop all over her. After a good amount of time, they peeled it, and were right, the rest of her dirt coming off in the mixture. Sarah felt defeated at this point, her years of work and cleanliness gone in just a little over an hour. Even so, they put powder all over her body, more mouthwash in her mouth, more deodorant, brushed her hair more and lotioned her feet and hands, too.   
They finished up, and she sat on the floor, nearly ready to cry at what had just happened to her. She hated it. She felt so clean. She stood and looked into the mirror, her hair in neat, clean, straight strands around her face. She looked at her hands, then elbows and feet, which were super smooth, the nails on her limbs neat, clean and very shiny. She lifted her arms to look at her armpits, with not a trace of hair, the scent of the deodorant hitting her quite strongly. Her breasts and stomach and thighs had been powered and smelled a bit medicated, the cooling effect hitting her. Her legs were as smooth as silk, her entire body having a nice, clean shine from the oil and lotions. She hated it, but the other women just stood by her, all muttering and smiling at the good job they had done. Tammy looked back at the gross, swamp-like bathwater and shook her head, letting it out and then pushing passed Sarah to wash her hands, spraying air spray to get rid of the scent. As if to rub it in, she sprayed a little perfume onto Sarah's neck, which no longer had rings of dirt like it had before. She touched her skin. It was soft. Supple. Smooth. Clean. And to her, disgusting.  
Laura sat back and scrubbed the tub, some unknown brown stuff leaving rings in it. She had to scrub hard, Sarah just standing there, looking in the mirror, still in awe. Why? Why had they done this? Why had they tried so hard to clean her, instead of maybe just trying to fire her? Was this really the easier path? She had so many questions, but no answers, and even if she asked them, she knew they wouldn't care.  
Tammy offered her clothes and she tossed them on, immediately leaving. The women waved by and wished her well, saying they'd see her at work the next day, as if they hadn't absolutely destroyed her. Sarah wanted to go outside and roll in the dirt and filth. She'd even go to a local cow field and roll in their excrement, if it would get her dirty. But she was exhausted from fighting and being held down, and wanted to just go home and sleep, hoping to start her years of filth and stench and grime and dirt over. She had done it once, so maybe she could do it again. But for now, she wanted to sleep, upset when she thought about what tomorrow would hold for her.


End file.
